1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a polarizing plate and a liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a display device that consumes less power, is formed as a thin planar display, and is applied in various fields.
An LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel having liquid crystals interposed between transparent substrates, and a polarizing plate attached to both sides of the liquid crystal panel.
The polarizing plate includes a polarizer exhibiting a polarizing function. Since the polarizer is conventionally manufactured of a hydrophilic resin such as polyvinylalcohol, it is generally vulnerable to moisture. In addition, since the polarizing plate is manufactured by an orientation process, contraction easily occurs under conditions of high humidity, which degrades optical characteristics of the polarizing plate. Accordingly, in a conventional polarizing plate structure, to stabilize physical properties of a polarizer, it is common to attach protective films such as triacetyl cellulose (TAC) films to both surfaces of the polarizing plate.
In such a conventional polarizing plate structure, to provide a thinner and more lightweight device, attempts have been made to omit one of the protective films formed on both surfaces of the conventional polarizing plate, as disclosed in patent document 1. However, it is not easy to provide a polarizing plate that achieves a desired level of performance without using a protective film. (Patent document 1) JP Patent No. 2002-014226